


Well if it isn’t the big bad wolf

by Spiderladslut



Series: Monsters [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Reggie Mantle, And Glady is the late of riverdale, Bout time I made a reghead one, FP is just worried ok, Hunter Jughead Jones, I meant kate, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned FP Jones II, The Jones are the argents Of riverdale, Werewolf Reggie Mantle, stupid autocorrect, until we see her and I maybe change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: He sharply smiled when he sees familiar red eyes.“Well if it isn’t the big bad wolf”





	Well if it isn’t the big bad wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating

Jughead walked through the woods, taking in the scenery around him. But also alert Just Incase Any unwelcomed monster popped out.

He hears the sound of twigs snapping in half and the sound of leaves and bushes getting moved. There’s no wind or breeze. His hand itches for his gun underneath his shirt and the poisonous knife in his back pocket.

He does when the mysterious creature is suddenly behind him, he immediately gets into his defensive pose his father taught him years ago but relaxes.

He sharply smiled when he sees familiar red eyes.

”Well if it isn’t the big bad wolf”

Reggie steps out from the shadows

”You shouldn’t be out here alone Jug, Things could happen” Reggie warned.

Jughead rolled his eyes and began pacing around with Reggie’s eyes fallowing him the whole time.

”I’ve been a hunter longer than you’ve been a wolf reg, thanks for being worried though” 

Reggiw frowned and his eyebrows knitted together.

”Jug I’m serious I-”

”I can  _handle myself_ Reggie” Jughead snapped, He regerts it immediately after.

”I’m sorry I- it’s just- dad he...” Jughead groans and tugs harshly at his now beanieless hair. He sits down on a near by log and puts his face in his hands.

Reggie’s frown deepened for his boyfriend for his  _mate_

He sits down next to his and pulls him into a side hug.

”I’m assuming he didn’t take it well?”

”no... it’s not that, he didn’t care about me dating a guy he just didn’t take well to me dating a  _werewolf_ who’s also a  _alpha”_

”what did he say about us being mates?”

”I don’t know, I said that right before I walked out” Jughead muttered his mind flashing back to earlier events.

* * *

 

_”It’s not that you’re dating a guy Jughead! It’s that you’re dating a werewolf! We’re hunters I raised you better to know that!” FP yelled, he wasn’t mad just extremely worried._

_”Exactly we’re hunters! Even if he did try anything I could defend myself! Besides he’s not like that!” Jughead argued._

_”You don’t know that for sure!” FP aruged Back._

_”Reggie wouldn’t do that! He’s not even a BORN werewolf!” Jughead screamed_

_”Reggie?” FP mouthed his mind instantly flicking to Reggie Mantle_

_He watched the horror dawn on his sons face as he realized what he said. Before it quickly became a look of darkness._

_like the one Gladys had before she burned half the coopers to the ground._

_”Yes, Reggie, and if you dare try anything I won’t hesitate to end you. So don’t you dare try gong after my mate”_

_Jughead had stormed out the door after that, leaving FP to his shock and thoughts._

* * *

”I Dont want to go home tonight” Jughead muttered watching his breath in the cold.

”Then Don’t, my parents are never home so you can stay as long as you want. Alright?” Reggie Asked, Jughead nodded and leaned into his shoulder.

”Okay”

 


End file.
